


The Vampire Lucian

by RaquelTheMun (Bolontiku)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Roleplaying Character, Tumblr Roleplay, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/RaquelTheMun
Summary: This is the story of how Lucian became Vampire.





	1. The Courtesan

_Lucian stopped, there was that feeling again._

_The feeling of being watched._

_How many times had he moved?_

_Running._

_He had been running as long as he could remember. Luckily he didn't have to hide from the sun, those were gratefully superstition._

_He enjoyed the sun, it had pleased him so much to find that he could still walk in the sun. The stories they all told back in his childhood had always mentioned that Vampire were nightbound creatures, that as long as you stayed in the sun, you were safe._

_How wrong they were._

***

 

It was the summer of 1536.

His father was a stud breeder, had made a name for himself by a young age, although he did not want with his family wealth, had married Lucian’s mother out of love. Many enjoyed their mixed backgrounds, she being French, he German. They traveled back and forth and while his brothers had been born in Germany at their fathers careful planning, it had been on a whim that his mother had wanted to travel to France. Of course his father could say not to his mother whom he did dote on.

This is how Lucian came to be born in Lucca, Italy. His mother had been visiting a friend there when he decided to come into the world, later she talked his father into buying a third home right there. She also pointed out that he could keep another stable there, it all worked out, between the two homes they had each been born in.

Lucian and his brothers enjoyed their lives, the nobility from his mothers background, the wealth that came with his father's. Lucian being the third son afforded him freedom of a sort, he did not have to bare the same responsibilities as his elder brothers. Like them he had married, Elisa was more than he could handle at times. She was more educated than other women and quick to fire back, which delighted Lucian to no ends. She gave him two children, Alessandro and Lorenzo.

Elisa had dark hair much like his own, with startling green eyes. He often teased his brothers he had been the luckier of them to be married to such a beauty.

Still though, Lucian and his brothers were expected to follow his father and do his bidding, follow in his footsteps. His mother and their wives often turning a blind eye to the way they negotiated at times. This is how Lucian came to be at the latest gathering, bored with the Italian high nobility, who snubbed them for their mixed heritage, even if they did have money.

He hated these gatherings, mingling, even if he did it well. Flashing his most charming smile and leaning in closely to whisper a few words to the women usually had them swaying. His mother had taught him, whilst his brothers followed much in his father’s footsteps, all propriety and tense.

“Luciano!!”

He rolled his eyes as his eldest brother clung to his shoulder and hung off of him laughter rumbling in his chest, “Ignatz… you know very well I despise when you call me that.”

His brother squeezed him, chuckling merrily and pressing their cheeks together, “Ah! Come brother! You were named as mother would have it and it seems as if you are truly Italiano through and through!!” both watched as their brother Johann hurried towards them.

“Father says there is a courtesan you must meet Ignatz, he wants you by his side immediately.”

The eldest scowled, “time to woo another old hag?!” he shook Lucian roughly, “why not send in our little brother, we all know the women prefer his fairer looks, oh how they flutter about him, fingers skipping across his arms, chest, and face!!”

Johann pulled Lucian from their brothers arms, “you know very well that father chooses who will speak to whom!”

“That has never stopped him before!”

“If father wants me then I will go to his side-” Lucian started.

Johann cut his words short with a pointed look, “NOW Ig.” The eldest waved at them, shaking his head and muttering under his breath as he walked away. “He has had some drinks, Lu, do not take him seriously.”

Lucian nodded laughing lighty, “it is fine, perhaps I should have left with our mother and my wife. The lord knows I miss her panting my name at night when father keeps us.”

Johan snickered punching his arm. “Well….”

Silence stretched between them, as they both did not need to speak of just how their father used them to benefit his business. The famiglia business. The women whispered into the ears of their husbands, plying them to buy a horse or a few for them.

If they spent a night talking it over initially no one could fault them that? Not like their husbands truly minded when they themselves were busy with drink and their own form of entertainment. Such were the way of things. Deals were struck in the dark of the night, in the beds of visiting couples who had become bored with the other.

Lucian felt someone press against him and he turned as a pair of small gloved hands wrapped around his forearm. Thick eyebrows raising as the young woman beside him smirked wickedly at him. “Perdonami?” He caught hold of her gloved hand, bringing her knuckles up to his lips and even though he lowered her hand he did not let go, “who might you be?” He asked as he felt his brother beside him nudge him in the ribs.

She laughed, not blushing in the least, “you must be the youth Friedrich mentioned, you are his son?” She asked raising an elegant brow.

Lucian nodded, dropping his head slightly, “has my father been whispering into your ear? If he has he was about to deliver my elder brother into your most delicate hands and may I say, my eldest brother Ignatz while handsome, he is very brusque, let _me_ entertain you for the night.”

Her lips curled, mirth evident in her blue eyes, “tell me if you are not Ignatz what is your name?”

She was quite beautiful, golden curls pulled up yet spilling around, her dress was a deep burgundy, skin soft and pale, he had no doubt that many man easily fell into her charms. If she was indeed a courtesan, then the men she interacted with paid a hefty price. He licked his lips, flashing her his most charming smile, “Lucian, may I be blessed with yours?”

She smiled, pleased it seemed with his flirting, “Katarina Auguste,” she whispered softly.

Johann again nudged Lucian in his side, to which he rolled his eyes swatting at him, “dear Katarina, will you bare with me a moment that I may rid myself of this nuisance and we may then find ourselves alone?” he asked leaning further into her, one of her hands fluttered to her chest as she returned his smile, a shared secret seeming tonpass between the two.

“Lady Katarina, I see you have met my youngest son?”

Lucian flinched, recovered quickly and pulled himself together straightening and turning to find his father glaring. “Father.”

She stepped between them, Lucian marveled at the coils of blond hair which glittered like gold in the dim rooms lights. “Friedrich, I am quite taken with your son Lucian, I would spend some time with him… he may convince me to speak with you in a few days of what you have to offer.” Lucian watched his father narrow his eyes at her, “I am a self made woman sir, and my pockets are deep,” she heaved a faint sigh Lucian watching, his brothers did as well the curve of her bosom lifting.

His grey eyes slid up to the curve of her neck not missing the jewels that adorned it. “As you recall, I will only be here for three days and nights, to be moving back to Paris where I will be reunited with my benefactor.” She fluttered her eyes at Friedrich, “so that I might be kept, who knows if our paths are to cross again?” She stepped from the group of men and looked over her slender shoulder at them, “if his tongue should prove to be worthy I may have need to speak to my… friends in Paris,” she pretended to think for a moment, a slender gloved finger lifting to her soft pink lips, “you have a home there non? Stables?"

Friedrich seemed to jolt out of the spell they had seemingly come under. “Yes!” He coughed a little loudly. Large hand falling on Lucians shoulder and shoving him towards her. “Go with her son, talk her of our breed, the healthy studs we have, how well they are kept and keep her entertained!”

Lucian nodded, briefly thinking of his warm bed before a slender hand caught his chin and he was looking into blue eyes.

“Come Lucian, we have the entire night ahead of us!” She smiled at him, her hand dropping to the crook of his arm.


	2. The Benefactor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of family life and meeting the courtesan's benefactor leave Lucian a bit confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, mlw, mlm, sex, cursing, compulsion

Her laughter was soft and light, ringing clearly through the room, her blue eyes sparkled even as she panted his name. Katarina kept him for a few nights and days, her soft touches and kisses intoxicating.

“Are you certain you will not be missed?” he asked laying with her sprawled across him, their legs tangled together. Katarina’s hair tumbled in curls around her, spilling down her shoulders and tickling his skin. She drew patterns across his chest as she propped herself above him, the corner of her lips tugging upwards. “I am my own woman and can do as I please.”

Lucian grinned at her from his spot, “so you have said, but there is this benefactor of yours you speak of so freely.”

“Ah. says the married man.”

“What I do for my father, as my brothers do, is unspoken of, though I do suspect my wife knows. She chooses not to speak of such things as I return to her always.” He watched her grin slip slightly and reached over, thumb grazing across her cheek. “What?”

Tilting her head slightly she presses her lips to his thumb, teeth grazing the pad warm tongue following it before she answered him, “you could...we could leave?”

He grinned, thick brows furrowing in confusion as he stared at her, grey eyes sparkling with mischief, “leave?”

Katarina sat up, straddling him, the covers slipping from her shoulders and leaving her bare to him, she smiled coyly as his eyes slid along her curves. “Lucian, I could pay, money is no worry for me, I have made more than I could ever think of how to spend it. We could escape?”

Lucian let his breath escape slowly as she moved, smiling as she felt him harden under her. “Katarina…” he hummed her name, hands on her hips, “Katarina, why would you want to escape? Do not courtesan’s want such a benefactor? He is asking for you to marry him no?”

She reached down, gripping him, stroking him and finally easing herself down onto his long thick cock, blue eyes watching him. “Hmm, Lucian, we could, ahh, we could go to England?” she asked on a gasp.

“England?” he asked guiding her hips as he raised his own to thrust up into her. “What would I do there? What of my children?”

She pursed her lips circling her hips, smiling down at him as he groaned at the action, his eyes fluttering shut. “We could disappear? You and I.”

He frowned up at her, “are you afraid of him?” he asked slowing her actions.

She sighed, “he is frightening, speaks of immortality and that we should live together…” she bit her bottom lip, looking away from him, “he claims he is Vampire,” she whispered, hand covering her lips as if to hide the words.

Lucian scoffed, “that is fiction Katarina, Vampire do not exist, stories we tell our children!”

She shifted on his lap, “I do not say such things lightly!” she exclaimed pouting at him, “Lucian, Lucian, we should escape together!” she implored circling her hips, hands on his chest as she lifted herself off him and sank back down slowly.

Lucian sat up, arms wrapping around her, hands slipping up along her spine to grip at her back as her nails raked along his shoulders. She cried out as he pulled her down, rolling her onto her back so that he could fuck into her. “Katarina,” he hummed against her skin, lips meeting hers, following along her jawline. “Katarina, let us have here and now. Let me give you something to distract you from such dark thoughts.”

She laughed, arching up into him, his name falling from her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his thrusts, arms tightening around him as she gasped and moaned beneath him.

**

Lucian slipped out of her rooms as she slept.

The young women that accompanied her smiled as he grinned, pulling his coat on as he went. The hallway of the home she had rented quiet. “Make sure she eats tonight, none of that fruit, give her a hearty meal.”

She grinned nodding as he walked backwards out the door.

**

The water ran cold before he stepped out of the bath, he could hear his mother, apparently he had missed a shopping trip, he grinned as the boys ran through the house, their laughter making its way up into his room as he stepped from the bath.

The door opened and grey eyes met green. Elisa let out a sigh as she paused, her eyes keeping hold of his, he stood still in but a towel, wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his dark hair. “Shopping mio donna?”

She shut the door behind her, lips pursed, “Am I? Your woman? I do believe that title rests with whom evers bed you have been warming. I am just the woman that has taken your last name, born you two children, male as well.”

Lucian grimaced, stepping towards her as she shrugged out of her light coat, “Elisa, it was for business, you know these women do not hold a candle to your flame… amore,” he whispered into her ear, pressing himself against her from behind.

She pressed back into him, shoving her hips into his harshly and turning, finger poking into his chest, “hmmff! If you think you can come back here, stand there naked and whisper into my ear sweet words expecting me to forgive you just like that then you know me not husband of mine.”

Lucian grinned, catching her wrist in his hand and dragging her against him, “so, it is a cold bed that you are upset about?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “the boys kept the bed warm.”

Lucian smirked, leaning in closer, “ahh, ma amore mio, I believe they could not keep it as warm as I,” he punctuated his statement by cupping her ass in his free hand and dragging her hips flush against his, the towel dropping as she shoved against him.

“This will not be resolved with a round in the bed Lucian!”

“But it will help my situation!” he laughed as she tugged on his hair, jerking his head back.

“Lucian!” she warned as he met her gaze, eyes blowing as she tugged harder. “Do not dare..!” she gasped as he pushed her harshly towards the bed, hands gripping her dress and pulling it up around her waist, she gasped as his hands slid up her legs. “LUCIAN!!” she screeched as he pressed his lips against hers, laughter bubbling up as he pulled her leg around his waist.

“Mio donna, mio amore, mio carina,” he hummed against her neck, “no woman can compare to you.”

“Lucian, I swear-”

“I shiver and quake in your hands!” he cried following her into bed, pressing into her as she raked her nails along his shoulders, down his back making him hiss in pain.

Her hand came smartly across his cheek and he grinned wolfishly at her, “do not mock me husband, I can make your life hell!”

Lucian answered with a thrust into her, making her gasp, “only you have that power mio donna, as it should be.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into the small of his back, he winced, pressing his face against her neck, teeth dragging along her skin before he bit down, Elisa arching into him with a moan. “Mio marito, mio amore,” she whispered.

It made him shiver, her claiming him, her kisses more than any others. She was fire and life, her moans driving him faster to the edge, losing himself in her. Lips seeking hers, tongue flicking out to taste her skin, warm flesh writhing beneath him. Elisa was more than his wife she was his life, sultry laughter, tantalizing scent, vivid green eyes capturing him like no one else.

He could find no one that met her sharp tongue which she softened with sweet words and soft touches. Elisa was who he had never thought to find. Lucian buried himself in her, driving into her until she cried out his name and softened under him, whispering into his ear, Lucian’s hips stuttered as she did, “my good husband, mio amore, just like that..”

Lucian groaned loudly as he spent himself deep inside of her, pulling her legs tighter around him as he dropped his head to her shoulder. “Elisa… Elisa…” she laughed softly, a hand raking through his hair and pressing her lips to his forehead, “I love only you,” he said lifting his head to meet her gaze, “amore… only you.”

Her smile softened, eyes searching his, “I know.”

They laid together, wrapped in each others arms. Lucian drifted, sleep dragging him into darkness as Elisa hummed softly, arms wrapped around him as he laid half on top of her, his arms secured around her smaller softer frame. This was where he was happiest.

**

Lucian was in the middle of catching Lorenzo when Elisa and Alessandro came in, he had been home for a week, life seemingly returning to normal. “Mia donna,” he smiled as he leaned over Lorenzo to kiss her.

She grinned against his lips, “we have bought you something.”

“Oh?” he looked down at Alessandro who held a small box, “what have you got for me?” he asked kneeling down to the boys level keeping a hand wrapped around Lorenzo’s waist, he cocked his head to the side looking at the younger boy, “hey, what do you think? What did mama and Ale get me?” He laughed as Lorenzo shrugged his shoulders, he would not admit it, but Lucian was proud of his children. Both boys had dark hair, Alessandro had taken his grey colored eyes, while Lorenzo had Elisa’s green, he was sure they had taken more of his features while they had Elisa’s lighter skin tone. Such beautiful sons he had, he reached out and took the small box as he looked up at his wife, pride filling him.

“Ohhh! DId you pick this out yourself Ale?” he asked uncovering a silver charm and matching necklace. “Santo Cristoforo?”

Elisa laughed softly, her arms wrapping around Alessandro, “I wanted a different one, Michael, but Ale was determined that Cristoforo was the one for you.”

“Papa, he will protect you,” Alessandro said quietly.

Lucian felt his heart warm and he pulled both of them close, “I am blessed beyond anyone else!!”

“Luciano!!”

He growled in annoyance, “Ignatz!”

Elisa laughed as Johann scooped her up in his arms as Ignatz stole Lorenzo, the boys cackling as Lucian fought to keep them close. Ignatz clapping his hand across Lucian’s face, shoving him onto the floor even going so far as to kick him in the side. Lorenzo squealing as Lucian caught Ignatz’ leg in retaliation, holding on and laughing loudly.

Friedrich stood in the doorway watching as his sons tackled each other, Elisa having escaped Johann and was laughing having sat on the nearest couch. “Husband..”

“Olivia,” he frowned at her looking back at the mess of men on the floor.

She gasped as there was a clear thump and Lucian groaned. “Lucian?! Oh, that is enough!”

A chorus of groans went up and the children ran to Elisa, climbing onto her lap as their grandmother chided the fully grown men. Lucian rubbed the back of his head as he sat, scooting close to his wife and children laughter bubbling up as his mother rounded his brothers up, lifting the box and pulling the necklace free from it. “Help me ah?” he asked scooting closer and sitting between Elisa’s legs. She nodded, moving the children to either side and helping him put it on. Lucian dropped his head back in her lap smiling as he heard his father grump to his brothers even as there was a knock on the door, a maid hurrying to answer. “It looks good on me ah?” Elisa laughed, shaking her head and shoving him away, the boys dropping onto him. He looked over as the maid stood in the doorway, calling his name. Standing he dropped a kiss to her forehead, sitting Lorenzo in her lap.

“There is a man here to visit you,” she spoke and Lucian waved her off.

He hurried to find a tall stranger standing by the entrance, his blue eyes shifting over every surface available. “Ciao, io sono Luciano,” he greeted.

The man met his gaze and held still, Lucian stood straighter, uncertain as to the man’s intentions a tentative smile on his lips. Caramel colored hair slicked back, light streaks of blond throughout, and piercing blue eyes, the mans shoulders were broad and he stood a head taller than Lucian.

“Forgive me, I speak little Italian, my name is Claude Dumont, Lucian son of Friedrich Wolff the stud breeder?”

Lucian blinked and nodded slowly, “I am afraid I do not know you Mr. Dumont.”

The man laughed, tossing his head back, “of course not, she would forget to mention my name. You spent several days entertaining my woman, Katarina?”

Lucian again nodded, “that I did, would you like to speak with my father?”

Claude shook his head, “I would like to thank you for seeing to my woman’s needs and entertaining her, she can be very challenging, please, let me repay you. Let us start with lunch and see where that leads us?”

Lucian nodded, running his hands through his hair, “ah, will she be joining us?”

Claude shook his head, keeping his gaze on Lucian, “no, she is not feeling so well.”

Lucian straightened, “Oh?” thick brows pulled together, concern written clearly on his face.

Claude hummed, eyes running the length of him. Lucian shifted under his gaze, one hand running up to scratch at the back of his neck. “I believe she will be well in a matter of days, until then..?”

Lucian nodded, moving forwards, “yes, ah, yes, lets.”

**

He couldn’t remember meeting someone that kept him laughing with tales of friends that seemed much like his own. Claude was well educated and spoke fluent French and English, though he was learning Italian. This didn’t stop the man from trying even though he slaughtered every other word, asking Lucian to clarify the pronunciation and leaning into his space. Not that he minded, Lucian enjoyed the mans company and he was rather intoxicating.

Lucian was not really surprised the evening had come upon them so quickly, and he wondered what exactly Katarina had been so afraid of. The man was kind and generous, pleasing to look at as well. Surely, vampire could not walk through the sunlight and Claude had laughed throughout the day, Lucian would have caught fangs if he had them? Claude also ate, how he ate! Drinking wine and thrusting more upon Lucian laughing as the raven haired italian tried to keep up.

“...perhaps you could help me?” he caught the tail end of Claude’s question.

Lucian shook his head, smiling broadly as Claude pressed him into an alley, “perdonami?” he asked confused looking around as Claude cornered him.

“With my Italian,” Claude laughed softly pressing closer.

Lucian nodded, “what words?”

Claude chuckled, “lend me your lips?” Lucian stared up at him perplexed until Claude’s lips pressed on his, he responded eagerly and feverently, pressing back into the man grunting as Claude shoved him back into the wall both of them laughing. Claude’s hand snaking into his hair and jerking his head back, a dark chuckle escaping Claude’s lips, “do not fight me Lucian, I always get what I want.”

Lucian felt the words sink into him, he shook his head as he felt Claude’s lips on his neck, dizzy from the man’s ministrations, Claude’s hands were everywhere, he was everywhere. Lucian hummed, perhaps he had drunk more than he had thought?

Lucian was surprised when he found himself in a room with Claude, when had they moved? He couldn’t remember even being led, but he recognized the rooms, same as the ones Katarina had paid for. “Is she here?” he asked confused.

Claude pressed him back into a wall, knee pressing up between his legs and Lucian made a noise, “no, Katarina is not here. Do not think of her when you are in my hands Lucian.”

Lucian nodded, dropping his head back as Claude’s lips pressed against his neck, tongue flicking out, large hands slipping under his shirt seeking skin. Lucian felt dizzy, Claude’s kisses seemed to have that effect on him, he groaned as he was pushed down onto a bed, the taller man easily pinning him down and stripping him of his clothes. “Claude!”

He chuckled, the sound low and deep, rumbling up out of him followed by a growl as he caught Lucian’s lips with his own. “Mmm, yes, I see why Katarina stayed, you are so very beautiful Lucian.” Claude paused as Lucian pushed himself up and back on the bed, a deep blush rising on his cheeks, “what? What is it?” he asked catching Lucian’s sharp jaw in his palm.

“I ahh, there, we…” Lucian took a breath looking around, “h-how did we get here?” he asked.

Claude laughed, hands hooking around Lucian’s legs and tugging him under him, “you wanted this, does it matter how we got here?”

Lucian swallowed, he felt dizzy though he nodded, lifting his head as Claude kissed him. He gripped the mans shoulders as he pressed himself between his legs.

**

Elisa tapped Lorenzo gently on the bottom as the boy ran past her, she frowned when she heard a thump against the door. “Alessandro! Make sure you are ready for bed! It is already past bedtime!” she called moving to the front door.

“Alright, I got the little trouble maker,” Johann laughed walking by.

“Something wrong little sister?” Ignatz asked pausing.

Elisa shook her head, brows furrowing, “not sure, there was a noise,” she opened the door as Ignatz stepped towards her, a scream leaving her as the door fell open and Lucian fell to the floor. “IGNATZ!! Lucian?! Lucian?! What happened?! LUCIAN?! Ignatz help me!!”

**

Johann slipped his hand across his forehead and Lucian sucked in a breath. “You alive?” he chuckled as Lucian groaned. “Scared Elisa…”

Lucian forced his eyes open, “Where is she?”

“The doctor is downstairs, on his way out,” Lucian nodded sitting up, “what happened?”

A frown and he shook his head, “I am not sure, hah,” he laughed softly, “Last thing I remember is…”

Johann sat next to him, “you idiot, who did you get involved with?”

“Ah?! How is this my fault?!” he asked loudly as the door opened. “Elisa-”

Johann let out a shout as she launched herself at him, “Whoa!!”

“IFYOUKEPTITINYOURPANTSTHENTHISWOULDNTHAVEHAPPENED!!! FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!!! BASTARDO!!!”

Lucian fell out of bed gasping as Johann held his wife back, Ignatz appearing in the doorway. “Amore!!” Lucian shouted grabbing at his ribs.

“JOHANN PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!” Elisa cried as his brother kept his arms wrapped around her.

Ignatz laughed walking past her and reaching down to help Lucian up, “look at you little brother, come home after being out with a new lover all day, they left you in such a state!”

Lucian growled, as Ignatz helped him into the bed, “I did not..”

“No? What are all these love bites all over?” Lucian frowned, looking down at himself, “yes, they are everywhere, she must have been something.”

Lucian looked at Elisa who had calmed and stood though Johann kept a hand on her. “Amore, no, I did not!” he frowned trying to remember where he had been. “I promise!”

She frowned shaking her head, “You… you can sleep by yourself!”

“Elisa!” he exclaimed as she stomped from the room, he looked up as Ignatz pushed him back.

“Let her cool off, maybe stay in bed?” Ignatz said looking at him. “Figure out where you’ve been the last day.”

Lucian threw his hands up looking at Johann in exasperation as Ignatz left. “Johann-”

“Brother,” Johann cut him off, “get some rest. We will figure out what happened after your not so beaten.” He handed Lucian medicine and a glass, “those will help with the pain and sleep.”

Lucian sighed as he nodded, watching as Johann left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is even reading my idiot vampire's life story? hah, I ammmm!!! Thank you to those that have been reading!!


	3. Claude's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude is not the forgiving type and Lucian is soon to learn that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: major character(s) death, literally everyone dies.

Lucian smiled upon opening the door of his father home. It was Claude, he quickly wrapped his arms around the man, feeling himself warm up as he felt lips press against his neck. He had spent the day with him and he had quite enjoyed himself. Even though he could not remember the evening nor what had happened three days ago after leaving him. Elisa was still a bit upset with him, but she had allowed him back into their bed.

“How is Katarina?” He asked pulling away, curious as the woman had been feeling ill.

Claude followed beside him, “I am afraid she is no better this evening, I do not think she will recover any time soon.” Cold blue eyes flickered over every surface before resting on Lucian's face, “is your famiglia all home? I am not interrupting coming so late?”

Lucian smiled broadly shaking his head, “no! No, my friend, you are more than welcome here of course, yes my family is home, we just dined. I believe mother and father have retired for the night, my brothers are readying to step out for the night, would you like to join us?” He asked.

“You are so beautiful Lucian, I can see why Katarina chose to stay, do you know she has fallen quite in love with you? Even admitted she would leave me for you.”

Lucian swallowed, feeling his face heat up, “oh, tha- I have a wife and my children.”

Claude reached up, running long fingers over Lucian's cheeks. “They must be beautiful as well,” he said fingers curling around Lucian's neck.

Lucian swallowed, watching as Claude's lips parted at the action. “Perdonami, my wife is putting the children to bed-” he gasped as Claude's hand tightened suddenly, “Claude!”

“You have everything it seems and still you bed the one that is to be mine for the rest of eternity, whispering what? That a mortal life is more than enough? If she were to spend it by you?!” He asked vehemently. 

Lucian caught hold of his forearm in both of his hands, unable to take in a breath, the other man's hand crushing, how could a man have such strength?! He struggled, a small noise escaping him as he shoved at his shoulders, fingers gripping in Claude's tunic. 

Claude raised an eyebrow, running his free hand through his golden hair. A noise of disgust or boredom leaving him as Lucian struggled against him. “As if a babe were fighting, but,” he pulled Lucian in close, “I need them to hear you so this will not do.”

Lucian sucked in air, lungs expanding gratefully as Claude released him, coughing as he held on attempting to steady himself as everything swirled about him. He could feel Claude's hand on the back of his neck, “are you ready Lucian? Ready to pay for insulting me in such a way?” Claude asked quietly. Lucian shook his head, vision blurred as they had watered. “Scream for me Lucian, scream for your brothers now.”

Grey eyes widened as he saw the man's teeth elongate, fangs, he had fangs. Katarina was not lying, the man was a Vampire. He had allowed a Vampire into his home!! He shook his head, terror gripping him for his family's safety. 

“Tsk, that will not do, I could compel you to do as I say, but where is the fun in that?” Claude asked quietly, “I did that already when I had you all to myself,” he chuckled lightly as Lucian shook his head a little noise leaving him.

The floor disappeared from beneath his feet and Lucian let out a cry as he hit the wall, slamming into it with enough force to knock the wind from him. He landed in a heap on the floor, grunting he struggled to his feet. He could survive this, he had been beaten before, this was nothing..

“Lucian?”

His heart stopped at the sound of Elisa's voice. “No!” He cried, turning to her only to find Claude already standing beside her. Green eyes wide in panic and fear as Claude appeared beside her, she had no idea what was happening or who he truly was. Yet her body tensed and Lucian could feel the fear rippling off her, it was not something he was accustomed to as his wife was fearless. “Please?!” He dropped to his knees, hands in front of him, “she has no knowledge of what I have done! Please, please, per favore, per favo-” his voice broke, as he held still not wanting to make a wrong move. 

Claude had a hand in her raven hair, “wife of Lucian, please sit,” he stepped back letting her go and waving her towards the sette, she did, chest rising and falling quickly, vibrant green eyes darting between the two men. “Now… where are those brothers of yours?” Claude purred, “let us summon them,” he moved so quickly Lucian had no chance to defend himself as Claude struck him hard, his knee connecting soundly with the side of his head. Lucian could hear Elisa scream as he flew onto his back, knocking over one of his mothers end tables and sending the items atop it shattering and splayed across the tiled flooring.

Lucian groaned, the hit was unlike any he had suffered before and yet he believed Claude was not striking him full force. 

He could hear Elisa begging for him to stop, to leave her husband alone. He registered hands on him and flinched, “Lucian?!” Johann, Johann, it was his brother. 

Relief flooded him before panic set in. “No, Johann! Run away! He is a demon!” Johann was pulling him up, to his feet. Looking around wildly he caught sight of Ignatz, “brother!” 

There was a growl, Elisa’s scream reverberated off the walls, Johann threw Lucian behind him, screaming incoherently.

Ignatz was on the floor, Lucian stumbled back his vision swimming dangerously, he could feel Elisa’s hands on him, pulling at him. “Get the bambini, go, get out of here, quickly!!” he demanded and shoved her towards the hallway turning and crying out as Claude caught his throat in hand and slammed him into the wall. Lucian let out a feral growl, one hand on the formidable arm, the other at Claude’s throat. “Figlio di puttana!” Lucian bit out angrily, fighting to keep the dark from filling his vision, he could not pass out now, he had to give Elisa some time.

Claude dropped his head back, laughter roaring forth. “There it is!! That fire I saw in you when I first met you!!”He moved in closer, swatting Lucian’s arm away as if it were nothing, ignoring the knee in his lower abdomen only to push it aside and pull it around his waist as he stepped in closer to the raven haired man. “I see now what Katarina saw in you, why she would leave me for you, why she died for you.”

“NNNgh!” Lucian shoved at the wall of chest in front of him, his entire body cringing as Claude ran his lips along his neck, a slew of curses falling forth from his own. 

Claude moved, shoving him to his knees, hand on the back of his neck, “look now, your brothers slain because of you.”

His vision went dark, he was on his hands and knees when he felt the red liquid soaking the rug his mother had chosen, Claude was speaking, though Lucian was uncertain of what he was saying. Grey eyes met those of his brother Johann’s, lifeless, hand stretched out on the soft decorated rug. He remembered his mother saying that they would pay if they dirtied it, Johann had been the one to find the rug with her. This could not be! No. No. 

A hand caught his jaw as he cried out in anguish and he was looking into ice cold eyes, “do not move.” The words reverberated through his skull and try as he might he could not lift a finger. “It is compulsion, we all have that, Vampire that is. As if being the predators we are is not enough, I believe it is the easiest power to master once one has turned,” he said conversationally, “much like walking for a babe, look around Lucian,” Claude hummed happily. “Hold that thought, yes?” he chuckled and Lucian cursed to himself as he knelt their, waiting for the man to come back. Man, demon, vampire. It was then he realized that Claude had been speaking fluently in Italian, he looked up, Claude leading his famiglia in. 

“The rest of the family is here, now to go on about us Vampire,” he sat down as Lucian met his father and mothers gaze, eventually meeting the green of Elisa’s. The three knelt on the ground as he did, still as statues. A stifled cry clawing its way up his throat, “go, on, scream for me, I will allow it,” Claude smiled at him and Lucian glared at him seething. “Oh? Suddenly so quiet, your wife, she was trying to wake the children Lucian… I put them back to bed, of course, they need their sleep.”

Lucian met her gaze, tears quietly falling, even now his wife was beautiful. “What were their names again?” he snapped his fingers at him, “do not make me wait Lucian, I am impatient and this night is not long. What are their names?”

“Alessandro e Lorenzo!” he answered, “por favore Clau-” he landed in a heap head reeling from the strike the man had delivered.

“DO NOT PLEAD WITH ME!” Claude shouted angrily, “you will not find any mercy in me.” He straightened, tugging on his tunic and running his hands through his hair. Looking down as Lucian groaned softly, “now, on your knees… there you go, it was your fathers idea is that not right? He has you and your brothers charm their way into the beds of the women and they in turn sweet talk their husbands into buying from his studs?” 

Lucian looked at his father, his blood going cold, his father was old now, not the strong man he quite remembered. His mother looking smaller than he ever recalled, shaking in her nightgown next to him. His eyes flickered to his brothers lifeless bodies, anguish tore at him as realization struck him cold.

Claude meant to kill them all. 

“I will do anything!” he gasped, begged, “forgive me Claude, forgive me! Spare my family!?”

Long graceful fingers slid along his jaw as Claude bent to meet his eyes, “beautiful Lucian, there are consequences to pay. You stole the heart of the woman I chose and for what? When you already have a wife, children, loving siblings, parents,” he bit out harshly, “what punishment should I give if not what I have chosen?” He asked voice now deathly quiet.

“Me!” Lucian answered desperately.

Claude smiled gently, “you? You? You are worth your mother and father? You alone are worth your wife and those of your children?” He could feel his soul break at the mention of his children, Claude was shaking his head. “Tsk, Lucian, I think I hear one getting up, let me check on them. No one move, I will be quick with them,” he smirked at them all, cold blue eyes shifting over every face.

“No! NO CLAUDE! CLAUDE!  **CLAUDE** ?!” Lucian roared, he fought to move, struggled, begged his body to do his bidding, just an inch… yet he could not move but to scream in rage. 

His voice broke as the tall man stepped into the room once again, a silent smile playing at his lips. “Now, to business!”

His vision swam, stomach turning as he met Elisa's gaze, fire burning in the green of her eyes, a mixture of emotions swimming in them. Confusion, fear, anger, and finally, accusation. 

“Tell her, Lucian? Are you still with us?” Claude ran a hand into his disheveled black hair, jerking his head back. “Tell her you love her, otherwise I will have to do it.”

Lucian struggled to breathe, throat closing in terror as Claude let him go and stepped to her, moving to stand behind her, “ti amo mia donna,” he managed voice wavering as her stare softened, an emotion settling in her.

Claude's hands fell on her slender shoulders, Elisa straightened and her chin lifted slightly, defiantly, “this is because of your actions Lucian,” the blond said before moving swiftly and easily snapping her neck. 

Elisa crumpled to the floor in front of him. Lucian could not breathe, he could feel tears tracking down his face, throat raw, growing hoarse as he screamed. Trapped in his unmoving body, he could only watch as Claude sighed and moved to his mother. Lucian begged, uncertain if the words leaving him were even coherent.

“Watch Lucian, your madre is next, so that your father can suffer to his last breath for the part he played in all of this.” 

Lucian squeezed his eyes shut, body shuddering with an unnamed emotion, a cold hand wrapped around his throat, and he was lifted to his feet, he found Claude baring his fangs, “do not close your eyes! THIS will be forever the last that you see of your famiglia. They brought you up, led you to this moment that you chose!” He growled shoving Lucian back on his feet, “do not move from that spot and keep your eyes open!” he demanded, again, his words reverberating throughout Lucian's head, his body obeying when his mind was at its breaking point.

He watched in horror as the vampire stalked over catching his mother up in his arms, a small whimper leaving her a fraction of a second before he tore into her throat. 

Lucian broke, shattered, he had thought he could break no more, thought he could cry no more yet an animalistic cry tore forth.

He watched as his mother went limp, her arms falling to her side before Claude dropped her as if she were nothing but waste to be discarded, then he was upon his father.

There was so much blood. 

Red. 

Red everywhere.

Claude sighed as he looked at the young man, he had enjoyed him, enjoyed toying with him. He understood why Katarina had stayed, why she had thought about leaving him. He frowned, thinking of his once beloved, he had killed her for him. He had not taken being rejected very well. He never had. 

An idea came to him. 

“Lucian,” he perked up, “what do you think I should do with you?”

“Uccidimi.”

Claude pouted, “I could, kill you that is, but I think this would be too easy.” He shook his head, tutting and wagging a finger at him, “I think, yes! I think I shall keep you.”

“Nnngh,” the broken noise made Claude pause, this was not enough. 

“No arguing! Now come, ideas are sprouting!” when Lucian did not move he rolled his eyes catching Lucian's chin in hand and compelling him, “follow. Do not try to escape, do not cry out for help. We will go back to the rooms Katarina has paid for, she has no use for them anyhow. I am not done with you yet!” He hummed happily pressing a kiss to Lucian's lips and turning to lead the way out of his once home, away from his famiglia. 

Lucian followed, body moving against his desire, he wanted nothing more than to stay, stay with his wife and children. 

He would follow them as soon as he could.

*****


End file.
